The Game Of Dare
by deathgod63
Summary: summary inside. this is the fist part of my dare game storys the next one will be for another manga that readers will vote on.
1. Chapter 1

The Dare Game

**The Dare Game**

**Summery:** Hino's father comes to town and brings his two kids from New York's Upper East Side. The two deem Hino and her friends' lives a bore and decide to introduce them to their way to have fun… a game of dares.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and thing (the manga or the episodes of One Tree Hill and Gossip Girl that I got the idea from)

Chapter 1: Let the games begin

Hino walked to school with her father's two children, Mark and Kelly, her half sister and half brother. Last night her father had shown up with the two saying that he was transferring the two to Hino's school in the Ged Ed department. He had also said that they would stay at the school until the end of the school year.

"So, Kahoko, what do you all do for fun around here?" asked Kelly running her hand through her bleach blond hair.

"Well, me and my friends go to the shops around town, but other then that I play the violin," Hino said looking back at the two. Mark had short brown hair and gray/green eyes and Kelly had her bleach blond hair and ice blue/green eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD! That is sooo boring!!" yelled Kelly.

"Well, that is what we do so-"Hino started to say but was interrupted by a loud cry of "Kaho-chan".

"Hihara-senpai" Hino said as the exited teenager ran up to her followed by the other contour contestants.

"Oh, who are these people, Kaho-chan?" he asked looking the two New Yorkers.

"We're Kahoko's half sister and brother, Kelly and Mark Hino," Kelly said with a grin.

"Oh, well we all have to go cuz' we have a meeting for the contours," Hihara said with a grin.

"Then go ahead, we don't mind," Mark said smiling. After the group had left, however, he and his sister shared an evil grin as they had just found out how they could have a little fun.

Later that day, Tsuchiura Ryotaro opened his locker to find a note on the door

_Tsuchiura Ryotaro_

_Come to the cake shop next to_

_the train station at 7 o'clock_

_tonight _

He looked over the note in search of the sender's name, but found none. _Well, I might as well, I have nothing better to do_, he thought. Unknown to him, seven other people where thinking something along those about a note that was just like his.

At 7:00 p.m. that night…

The seven contours contestants and Amou Nami where all sitting in the cake shop by the train station when Kelly and Mark walked.

"Oh, so you all did come, great, this is going to be fun," Kelly said as she led the group over to a table.

"So the name of the game is Dare, tonight we split you up into two teams, guys and me against girls and my sister. You keep completing dares and take pictures or videos of the dare with the cell phones we will provide you until you get back here. The team that gets the most points at the end wins," Mark explained.

"So what do we win?" Hihara asked.

"A night to remember," Kelly said sarcastically, "but really, you'll see when you win."

"So what do you say, yes or no?" Mark asked looking up at the eight teenagers.

"Ok, I guess," Hino said as she put her invite in the middle of the table.

"Same here," Hihara said throwing his invite into the table beside Hino's.

"This could prove to be fun, and when this is done, could I have the pictures and videos?" asked Amou also putting her invite on the table.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll have to see in the end," Kelly said with a smile.

"I guess it could not hurt," Yunoki said, doing the same to his invite.

"I guess..," Shimizu said with a yawn.

"Umm,.. Kaho-senpai…" Fuyuumi whispered.

"Don't worry, Fuyuumi, I'll do anything really embarrassing," Hino told her with a smile.

"Ok then," she whispered. And Fuyuumi's invite joined the others on the table. Now all eyes turned to the only two of the group that had not agreed to be part of the game of dare.

"Well, are you two going to goin in or are you to scared to?" asked Kelly, in an attempt to provoke the two boys.

"Fine I'll join in with this game," Tsuchiura sighed.

"I'll join in, too," Tsukimori said in a bored tone.

"So everyone is going to play, good now here are your cell phones and you'll find out your first dare by calling the only number on the contact list," Mark said with a grin.

"Good Luck!" both he and Kelly yelled out together.

With that the two teams split up and left the cake shop.

"To start off, in order to get the dares done faster we should split up into two teams, me with Amou and Kahoko and Fuyuumi will be a two man, or two woman, cell," Kelly said, "and looks like the guys are doing the same thing with Yunoki by himself, Hihara and Tsukimori teamed up and the other two with my brother," she added.

"Now call your number and let the game of dare begin!!" Mark and Kelly yelled out.

**OK how is that for a first chapter? Now I need to get some answers to a few questions:**

**What do you want to dare the characters to do**

**What other mangas should I do this for**

**Any way, read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dare You to a Social Death

**Chapter 2: Dare You to a Social Death**

**Disclaimer: i do not own.**

Hino and Fuyuumi called the only numbers on their cells and waited for a voice

_Hino Kahoko_

_Your dare is…to flash _

_a large group of people _

_at the mall two blocks _

_from the cake shop_

Hino closed the phone, a mad blush that rivaled her hair colour covering her face.

"So, Fuyuumi-chan, what is your dare?" she asked looking at the shocked first year.

"I-I-I… I have to….k-kiss Shimizu-kun," she whispered. Both girls face expressions then changed to what the others had been moments before.

"Wha..What about you, Kaho-senpai?" Fuyuumi then asked

"Flash a large group at the near by mall," Hino whispered in a lower voice then even Fuyuumi had ever used.

Else where, Amou had just found out that she had to somehow mange to give Tsukimori a wedge (**A/N: yes, yes I know, I know, really dum, but I need you guys to give me some material or I will have to stop writing for weeks until I can get really good ideas that can be used and not be really dum, like the dare idea I have for Amou**)

"Hummm, so I have to go to a dollar and try to shoplift a few items," Yunoki said to nobody in particular. _Maybe taking part in this game was not such a good idea on my part_, he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. If he got into any trouble for this, those two twins would pay dearly.

With Mark and Tsukimori, they had to go to the same mall as well for Tsukimori to complete his dare to make out with the first ten girls that he sees (ho, ho, ho, aren't I evil)

A few minutes later, Shimizu, Hihara and Tsuchiura were walking to the very mall that the two girls, male twin, blue haired young man and purple haired young man were headed to with Amou and Kelly following behind were headed to in order to finish their dares (Shimizu's was to get 5 out of the water fountain, Hihara's was to return a pair of lady's undergarments that were pink and covered with frills and bows and Tsuchiura just had to pants a large group of people, all of this they did not know, however, or they probably would have waited for a few hours for the heat of what the other were going to do to die down before going there. Sadly, they didn't and thus the chain of events that followed did happen, killing all of their social lives.

Well, to save really being mean to Hino-chan and Fuyuumi-chan, I'll just sum it up. What happened was as Yunoki was about to do his dare, Hino flashed the large group out side the store, this group contained all of others and it also provided a distraction for Yunoki to get a few items, get a video of it and get out of the mall with out getting caught. In the mean time Tsukimori was finishing up his dare when Amou came along and did what she needed to do for her dare and Kelly got a picture of it. Fuyuumi got a picture of Hino's dare, ran over to where Shimizu was getting a picture of his dare, got a picture of her doing her dare and ran out of the mall with Hino hot on her tail with some of the mall's security following her, the two did not stop running until they reached the cake shop, the start of their little misadventure. Also during the duration of this Hihara and Tsuchiura finished both of their dares and ran like hell was out to get them with the now fully awake Shimizu behind then with the rest of the mall's security following them, and a few girls that really liked what the saw of Tsuchiura (so, what he has for one is nothing to be ashamed about)(yes, yes, bad Becky, bad, down girl).

After all of them had run as far from the mall as they could, save Mark and Kelly who calmly walked from the mall and then looked at the other person they were working with and burst into a fit of laughter, they got a phone call, save Len and Amou who were right there, from either Kelly of Mark about their next dare.

_Aw, chit, why did I say that I would do this_, thought Yunoki as he put some of the stuff into his pockets, _this stuff is getting more and more dangerous for my reputation._

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_I had thought that being their half sister and all they would be nicer with the dares that they gave me, but noooo, their being even meaner to me then Tsukimori-kun_, thought Hino bitterly, but she still could not get the mental image of what Tsuchiura had done out of her head.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Dame! Why I can't get that picture of Kaho-chan out of my _head, Hihara thought as he ran his fingers throw his hair, not even noticing the pole that he was about to walk into, or his next dare for that matter.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Heh, heh, tonight is proving to be even more fun then I thought it would be," Amou said to her temporary partner in crime, Kelly who had an evil grin like hers on her face.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_I can't believe that Hino-senpai did that and that Fuyuumi-chan kissed me, I am now sort of glad I said that I would take part in this game_, thought Shimizu as he helped his fallen senpai up from the ground.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_I really kissed Shimizu and I got a picture of it. I am so glad that I said that I would play this game, even though poor Kaho-senpai had to do that dare in front of _everyone, Fuyuumi thought as she ran her fingers over her lips. She, like almost everyone else, was not thinking about her next dare.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Come on Ryotaro, get that picture of Hino-san out of your mind, that is not something that you want to remember_, Tsuchiura thought to himself as he walked along ahead of the blond cello player and green haired trumpet player.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_I still can't believe that I did that and that Hino did what she did and that the reporter bitch did that to me. God how she and those twins will pay when this is over_, though Tsukimori as he walked ahead of the still laughing Mark

**I really loved writing this chapter cuz' of all the ideas I got, but all of the aftermath that those ideas would create would make the story end way too early for my liking. If you don't like what I did with the dares, then tell me what you want me to make the characters do and so help me God they'll do just that. Also who do you want me to put Hino and Fuyuumi and Mark and Kelly with in the end (Yes I know that right now all the characters or at least most of them want to kill my OCs and some of you readers my not like them, but they r my OCs and if I want them to end up with someone they will cuz' it is my fanfic, not yours)(sorry if my lil' rant upset anyone)**

**So here r the possible pairings (sorry but no youi)(word my be spelled wrong):**

**YunokiXKelly**

**YunokiXHino**

**YunokiXFuyuumi**

**HiharaXKelly**

**HiharaXHino**

**HiharaXFuyuumi**

**MarkXFuyuumi**

**AmouXMark **

**ShimizuXHino**

**ShimizuXKelly**

**ShimizuXFuyuumi**

**TsuchiuraXHino**

**TsuchiuraXKelly (the one I am going for)**

**TsuchiuraXFuyuumi**

**TsukimoriXHino**

**TsukimoriXKelly**

**TsukimoriXFuyuumi**

**Vote for your top fav for Hino, Kelly, Mark and Fuyuumi and I do my best to make the fav. Pair work**

**r&r**

**Deathgod63 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: man, I need better dares

**Chapter 3: man, I need better dares**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and this is for fun only**

**Ok, I will start with my lil' authors note****for once.**

**Well, this chapter will prove to you that you need to give be dares cuz' the chapter title is about to be proven true. Also, I have come up with a list of mangas that I want to do this kind if a fanfic for.**

**Here is the list of mangas that I have thought of (there will be later):**

**Vampire Knight**

**Special A (or S A) (this will be in a cross over with another manga, preferably vk, if u want me to do one for it. For the record, it is a good manga, and funny to, and on )**

**Bleach**

**Naruto**

**One Piece (this one could be a lil' hard, but if u want my to use it i'll do my best)**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Host Club**

**K, now just tell me the ones that u want me to do one on and i'll do just that when this is done. Oh, and when u give me dares that I really, really need, keep in mind that I am trying to get 10 more chapters out of this with two or three dares per character in each.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY P**

Hino ran down the street with Fuyuumi right behind her. The two had just finished their first dares and were now trying to get as far away from the area that they had completed their dares as humanly possible.

"I can't believe that we just did that," Hino panted as Fuyuumi nodded. For some strange reason, both girls felt really good now that they had done what they had done. Suddly, their cell phones rang.

_Hey guys, u did _

_great with ur _

_dares. Now ur_

_next ones r going_

_to be a bit easier_

_for u, Hino needs _

_to make out with_

_Hihara 4 five minutes_

_and Fuyuumi needs_

_to kick Yunoki so that _

_he falls into a large _

_amount of water_

_like a pond or river._

_When ur dare is done_

_call this number back. _

The two girls stared at the phone, both now dum struck with what they were being told to do. Both then shrugged and walked off to find the people that they needed to find in order to finish their second dares.

Else where, Yunoki was looking of Hino, as his next dare was to slap her ass (**A/N: keep in mind that the chapter title was telling the truth, I need dare ideas cuz' all mine are shit as u are finding out**). Hihara was going to a batting cage with his two teammates and the newly joined Mark and Tsukimori to hit three balls with his head, then to the petting zoo not to far away to borrow one of the animals (Shimizu's dare) and then to the school to drop some blue gunk onto their teacher, Kanazawa (Tsukimori's dare) and finally to find Kelly cuz' of Tsuchiura's dare. In the mean time, Kelly and her reporter partner had just finished their second dare that the author will be keeping secret until the end and were now walking around until they got the call about Hino and Fuyuumi's next dares. As Kelly said, "if we keep finishing the dares for us, we will be done well before everyone and just have to wait around for them all to be done."

"So, what are we going to do until the other two are done?" Amou asked Kelly as the two walked down to the side of the near by river.

"Well, we could walk around to see if we can find the boys and see if they are done and if they aren't, how they are doing," Kelly said as she watched a piece of grass float down the river on the gentle current.

"Fine, but first tell me why you and your brother wanted to do this large anything goes kind of game of dare? Are you bored or do you just want to mess with us?" Amou asked the bleach blond New Yorker.

"Can't it be both?" Kelly laughed looking at Amou with a large smile on her face. "Me and my brother haven't had this much fun since we were kids.' With that said, Kelly got up and ran off to the near by petting zoo, the same place where the boys were now, trying to get one of the smaller animals to come with then.

Hino was also there with Fuyuumi, waiting for the boys to come out so they could finished Hino's dare (they had recently finished Fuyuumi's dare when the purple haired flute player had slapped Hino's ass.

**My reader, sorry for the short chapter, if I have time later today, I may put up the next chapter, or I may do that later in the week. Oh and a heads up, not this weekend but next weekend is a family get-together on my mom's side of the family and after that my grandmother is coming back with us for one or two weeks so I may not be able to update during that time frame, sorry 'bout that I hate is, too.**

**Till my next update**

**r&r**

**deathgod63**

**p.s. I may be changing my pen name, but then again I may not. Just thought I would let you know.**


	4. dear readers

Dear Readers,

**Dear Readers,**

**Due to not many ideas for dares from you and only stupid ones and now none from me, I will be taking a long or short brake from writing until I start getting ideas from you, sorry if this is upsetting for any one.**

**Till another time,**

**Deathgod63**


End file.
